But the World continues to Turn
by AlwaysBettingOnAlice
Summary: What if the Cullen’s weren’t antisocial in the beginning of Twilight and had lots of friends? If Edward couldn’t sit next to her in that fateful biology class, how would the story unfold? Throw Tanya into the mix, things are going to get interesting FAST
1. Prologue A New York State of mind

_Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight. None of these's characters. Anything! This goes for the whole story, but I will probably add it on every chapter cause I am paranoid :D_

**Prologue**

**A simmering August (5 years previously, Forks, Washington)**

The door hinges screamed in protest of the inhumane strength of the arm

that slammed it closed. Jasper was sneakily rereading a worn copy of Alice's favorite Harlequin Romance novel in the glass living room and being caught off guard, looked up; startled for once. He immediately began strategizing for the best method of attack while simultaneously stuffing the forbidden book under the couch cushion. Alice was out shopping but was due back any moment and Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Edward were out hunting. But to his astonishment, the conflicted emotions belonged to a flustered Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" Jasper questioned tentatively, for he was normally impeccably calm and collected. The doctor's golden hair was disheveled to the point it looked like Edward's, and his matching eyes were a bit wild.

"Crazy. Insane. Single. Women. Over. 50. In. Matching. **Red**. Leopard. Print. **Mini skirts**." Carlisle murmured, as if to himself, shuddering uncontrollably and unable to speak fluently yet.

"All under the impression that the fact that I don't associate with many people during work is a sign that I had been waiting for_ them_ to give **me **a sign they were interested."

This was the breaking point for poor Jasper, and he promptly fell over in hysterics worthy of Alice's own enthusiasm.

Alice danced in the door right after Carlisle's startling revelation, with the rest of the Cullen's in tow. All of them took no time in immediately laughing at his expense, proving Alice's gift and good information.

Emmett's eyes were lit up with mischief as he thought of all the good ammo he would have for him in the future century and Rose was watching him with amusement. Esme thought it was hysterically funny (and Jasper's infectious mirth wasn't exactly helping the situation) but was trying valiantly to be a supportive wife and of course, failing miserably.

Edward remained a little removed from the situation but a smile still stole away on his flawless lips.

Carlisle regained a bit more control of himself and called a family meeting.

"As much as I wish never to dwell upon those _ahem _**misguided **women, they DO have a point. We never do associate with humans outside of the barest minimum. For good reasons of course." Rosalie glanced up with interest now, and Alice was already doing a victory dance. Carlisle continued, "I think we need to do more. It can't hurt can it? It's just a little more talking and making 'friends' with the humans. As long as we are cautious, I think it would do wonders for our cover and our self-control." By this point, he had convinced himself and as Alice had already foresaw that it would be, there was little to no point to arguing.

After this little speech, Edward wandered over to his piano absentmindedly. He was little affected by this news but it obviously had a huge impact on everyone else, if their thoughts were any indication. He felt only contempt for the petty humans at his soon to be high school. After a century of this, he knew high school "drama" inside and out, forward and back, and a few directions not yet invented. Edward sighed and turned to the window, staring unfathomably at the green landscape in front of his topaz eyes. His vampire siblings were stirred by the news but he was utterly indifferent. It made no difference to Edward at all if he had to physically speak to them; he knew all their thoughts anyways.

By this point, Alice had come over to where Edward stood by the window.

"Hello Alice," he greeted her formally. She beamed in response and said

"Hey Edward!!"

"I know you are excited by the new rule change," Edward stated.

"Of course! These next few years are going to bring BIG changes." Alice stretched out her arms as wide as they would go, emphasizing the enormity of how big the changes were. Her eyes hinted mischief at him and her mind was humming mindless show tunes to prevent him for gaining any insight that way.

Edward was intrigued and inquiered further.

"No," Alice said firmly, "this time you are going to find out for YOURSELF. All that I am going to say on the subject is that you won't be disappointed."

_Review and let me know if it is worth finishing! :D _


	2. Uptown Girls

_Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight. (i only wish)_

Note: this is still about 5 years before Bella's arrival, so she doesn't show up until later. Sorry for all the changes in POV, but it was necessary. Review please!

**Mike Newton's POV **

Yeaaaaaaa man! High school chicks! I was checking out the fine _fine_ ladies of Forks High School, (who, to my approval, were all still decked out in their short summer shorts and skirts.)

This year was going to be great!! I spent hours this morning working to make my gorgeous platinum blonde hair spiked to manly perfection. Getting up at three in the morning was perfectly acceptable if it made you looked as good as I did!

(Mom's cover-up worked WONDERS.)

I saw Tyler nearby, talking to Lauren and Jessica. Rawr! They miraculously got to my standard of hotness over the summer!! Watch out girls, Mike's a lady killer and he is comin' your way!

**Random Third Person POV (NOBODY'S POV)**

Mike Newton emerges out of nowhere in too tight jeans and a peach colored silk button-up shirt looking as if he was trying to audition for a parody of a cheesy Spanish soap opera. _(shudders)_ He takes his time walking to Jess, Lauren and Tyler and is swaying his head back and forth like he is trying to make his hair move but it was firmly cemented up. He struts up to Jessica and their informal group like he thinks he is God's Gift to Mankind.

**Mike's POV **

Making my walk **almost** as sexy as I possibly could make it without making the guys TOO jealous, I walked up to Jessica and Lauren.

"Hey prettyyy ladies," I said to them while winking, giving them a taste of the famous Newton charm.

"Whatever freak," Lauren said to me icily. I must be too much man for her to take so she hides under her feelings. SO I turned to Jessica, who replied,

"Hi." Then turning to Tyler and moving her eyelashes rapidly, said

"How was YOUR summer?" Poor girl. She obviously didn't clue into the fact that I could be into her so she resorts to being nice to Tyler, and the quick blinking must be her tears of disappointment! Obviously!

"Hey Jessica, I think we have home-room together," I said (generously) giving her an opportunity for her chance at the Mike-ster. But she was staring at me awestruck, unable to speak. YES! I HAVE HER! I turned to prolong my moment of triumph by staring condensendingly at Tyler and Lauren but to my surprise they were staring at me with that same glazed over look of awe!! I mean, come on! I know I am georgous and way out of her league, but this was too much! But then, a flash of bronze hair came up beside me. _Edward!_


	3. Say Goodbye to Hollywood

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight

**Hey guys!! Thanks to the wonderful encouragement of **

**Shaps, eclipseee, Ghosts in the Snow, sweet333249, dollegirl, LisaMK, GinnyBrown is here and now, allpresent, ksjrhtjs, yaaaay, x-aly-x, All.The.RageR, twlightfanatic68, twilightbell17, jacob is the new black, Rommy, and BellaAtHeartt **

**I am going to continue this story (: I literally got up and did a happy dance when I read all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Sorry in advance about all the POV changes; I have issues trying to stay with just one**.

Chapter Three; Say Goodbye to Hollywood

**Third Person POV **

Edward walked up to the small group on the edge of campus with a pasted on smile. The "smile" that seemed to anyone who had even the smallest powers of observation like a grimace of pain.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey there, how was your summer?" Jessica responded quickly, winking at the same time. Pretending to trip on imaginary shoe strings, (forgetting that she was wearing outrageously high heels) she instantly threw her weak arms around Edward's neck but missed because of her height. Her arms immediately fastened themselves on his biceps and then, mesmerized, began to touch them up and down, side to side.

"Ahem…" said a very awkward and irate Edward. Jessica, mistaking it for a growl of satisfaction, winked again and licked her lips.

**Alice's POV**

_What was with this girl and winking!? _

I laughed to myself as I saw the vision of what was currently happening to my dear introverted brother. I walked over there to save him from his misery, for what else do you call it when _Jessica Stanley_ throws yourself at you **again**??

"Hello!" I greeted them friendly, ignoring their blood. (None of them were very appealing anyways.) Edward turned around completely and glared at me frigidly through his darkening eyes.

"Hello Alice." Stressing my name was never a good sign with Edward. He caught the thought and gave me a slightly sarcastic look that the human's wouldn't be able to catch. Whoa! Improvement over the usual! Normally, you don't care enough to even bother giving me a look! I thought aiming it at him. Edward shrugged slightly, unaffected. Typical!

"Ahem!!" The greasy haired Newton kid was attempting to cough all suave! It sounded more like he was trying to swallow a chicken egg. Swallowing a chicken egg. What strange expressions humans use! I remenber a woman wayyyy back in in the 1980's use that to describe someone's voice. I wonder if I used that in my non-vampire life!

"So Edward" Mike continued on, interrupting my musings, sneering as best he could. Which was nothing compared to us, but I didn't show him up or anything because he might as well have his moment of glory! Plus, Emmett planed to do so later and who am I to deprive Emmett of his fun??

**Tyler's POV**

Edward CULLEN was talking to us. US. EDWARD CULLEN. He didn't seem friendly AT ALL when I first meet him when Mom and I brought over home baked brownies. It was insanely lame to do so, but people had had said they had two smokin' teenage daughters, and well, that sealed the deal.

**Edward's POV**

If there was ever a time I wished to be alone, this was it. Under "normal" circumstance, I can ignore their pointless chatter and focus my attentions on blocking all the thoughts of the inane petty teenagers. Carlisle's relatively new declaration insisted to be impossible however, and I respect his wishes enough to follow through on this horrid conversation.

Mike Newton was rambling on about something or another, while Alice was considering with slightly glassy eyes, the effects of chicken eggs on the human and vampire throat. Which, even for the unique Alice, was slightly odd.

Suddenly, Alice's visions took me mentally to a whole new place. The vision was photographic; not at all set it stone. It was extremely short, only lasting 2.13 seconds. But what I saw through Alice promised a year of uncertain changes and absolutely froze me in place.

**Hey guys! Sorry again for all the POV changes but that's the best way to show what's going on fully in this chapter (and for the shortness). Thank you for reading this, and to Shaps for calling attention to this story in the first place!! On a different note, I am going camping for a week so it will be at least that (and probably more) before I can update again. So Sorry for that! Review please!!**


	4. You're Only Human

**Hello! I know if you reviewed the author's note you couldn't review the actual chapter so woops! Well, thanks for everyone who actually read it! **

**Special thanks to eclipseee who's reviews I reread when I was looking to start this chapter as motivation!! Check out mine and BellaAtHeartt's story "Destined to Run" (it's on her name) but this is still my first story and thus my baby :D! ANYWAYS onwards!!**

Chapter Four; You're only Human

**Angela's POV**

I stepped out of my dad's old truck cautiously, trying to avoid the unavoidable puddles under my feet. A new school year was starting already! Summer had gone by so fast, what with helping mom with the house and dad with his sermons'. I wonder how Ben's summer was?The thought ran through my head unexpectedly and I blushed quickly and rarely and looked down at my jeans and boots to hide it. Ben was working at an film internship in Seattle all summer. I bet he was really wonderful at it too. He watches those action movies all the time. I hadn't seen him all summer. I looked up and scanned the area, searching for the faces of my friends. Oh! There was Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Edward and Alice Cullen? all standing in a group together. No wonder! High School seemed a bit scary, even for a small town like Forks. I walked forward to greet them, glad for familiar faces.

**Mike's POV**

As Jessica was playing hard to get with Edward for me, I took my time making my eyes seem penetrating as they glanced around campus. People magazine said concentrating on my eyes would make their icy blue pop. I squinted my eyes ruggedly, making myself appear beyond Abercrombie. Oh yeah. The ladies were feeling me. I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if they were secretly taking pictures of me with their phones then putting them on YouTube to nominate me as a write in for sexiest man alive. The Mike-ster was having a good day.

**LOL I had fun writing the YouTube part cause Mike is so conceited that he honestly thinks there is going to be whole slideshows/movies of him on YouTube. You guys are probably going to kill me for stopping it right there cause it is so short but I lucky I got that much written to be honest. This chapter is mostly a filler but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review it!!**


	5. An Innocent Man

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thank you so so so so so much for reviewing!! **

**The wonderful wonderful reviews are:**

**Ninja-swimmer17 (x4!)****, lol , ****xx . Mari . xx**** , Shaps****, x-aly-x , Sam (x4!)**,

**BellaAtHeart why must you not review??**

**lol ; Where, oh where, did my other reviews go??**

**No matter, onward! (after the disclaimer)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, or Twilight related (besides various posters and all of Stephenie Meyer's books.)**

**Chapter Five: An Innocent Man**

**Alice POV**

One second. I let my mind go for ONE SECOND and **BAM **all my hard work gone. Vamoose. One second in vampire time seems a lot less then what humans think it is. My vision was a pretty powerful one, so it took me off guard (and THAT doesn't happen very often.) Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward grimace, rather from the undeniable future or from my internal gripping I'm not sure. (Another thing that never happens. Today seems to be full of them.)

**Edward POV**

I felt rather like I was on the verge of an explosive breakdown. Between the bloodlust, the hormonal lust, overdramatic and trivial thoughts, and Alice's insane chatter in her head to herself (and on occasion, addressed to myself.) Her vision which had clearly been suppressed from my knowledge, had finally broken through Alice's defenses. At first, I had almost wished I had never found out. But as I firmly believe the future is never set in stone, I can use this opportunity to ready my defenses and prepare in advance for the challenge that was heading my way. I would win and come out victorious. This I had never doubted.

**Alice POV**

He. Wouldn't. I internally gasped as the new future flooded my thoughts. No!! My idiotically independent brother was prepared to spend _days_ at a time reading through Jasper's old psychology in warfare books instead of just taking a single chance!! And I mean DAYS. He would practically be the epitome of those books if he had his way. But **never** if I had anything in the slightest to say about it.

**Edward's POV**

Alice's thoughts continued their way, barging unwanted into my personal thoughts. She was obviously seeing my personal choices on the matter and they did not please her. What else had she expected to happen? Tanya was a welcome visit, but not if she was going to behave the way she intended. And continue to stay for as long as she had clearly persevered to. Which, according into my generally reliable sister, was vague and continued on in all of our futures into as far as she can see. The bell rang, starting the beginning of a mundane day that would provide me with plenty of "social" opportunities I would be forced to take in honor of Carlisle. I could never let him down, no matter how tempting the alternative was appealing right now.

**Wola! There we go! I am sorry for those who thought Alice was having visions of Bella. Sadly, those don't come until later. But they do come! Brownie Points to anyone who can figure out (besides BellaAtHeart who already knows) where the titles of the chapters come from. Hint: they are all songs sung by a single artist! Review please!**


	6. Keeping the Faith

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait but I was crazy busy. But here it is! Congrats to My good friends, (;D)**

x-aly-x , BellaAtHeartt , Ninja-Swimmer17 , Sammm! , Princess-Tinkerbelle , she.who.hits.with.books , RidiculouslyFixated

And Yup it's the ever awesome **Billy Joel** ! Congrats to everyone!!

**Keeping the Faith**

**Alice POV**

Edward! I growled mentally as ferocious and menacing as I possibly could.

While simultaneously greeting Angela to our odd assortment.

She really was a sweet girl.

Edward raised his eyebrow inquisitively at me while watching Mike Newton with a sort of horrified fascination, no doubt picturing Tanya as a female version of him.

Like THAT would happen!

Tanya has way more class than him. This, come to think of it, isn't really saying much.

But whatever. I knew I would come up with a plan (and without a question burn immediately all of Jasper's books with any relevance.) Now all I have to do is wait. And be human!

"My summer was spent in Bora Bora testing how well SPF 256 really worked for NASA.

I think it makes me look a bit unnaturally pale though. What about you?"

I said quickly in response to Angela's polite inquisitive. I laughed a bit, _unnaturally pale_.

Well Carlisle never said it had to be conventional…

**Mike's POV**

They want me. 

I can hear it in their voices, screaming at me. Saying in girly high-pitched whispers behind their commonplace words "_Miiiiiiiikeeeeeee"._ I knew People wouldn't let me down! It was defiantly the eyes that killed it like last night's roast.

**Edwards's POV**

Alice was yo-yoing her thoughts back and forth.

I have never seen such a phenomenon such as Micheal Newton.

Tyler was having random dreamy thoughts involving brownies,

Jessica was explicit to such a point in her thoughts that it was absolutely embarrassing.

Lauren… well I wish I was deaf whenever I come near her.

Angela was normal. Thank God.

But Tanya was coming.

I hate High School.

**Haha well I know the story is moving a bit slow but it is necessary for the plot later. Thank you to the encouraging reviews!! I AM NOW AT 50!! Woo Woo Celebrateeee. I am so busy I am lucky to get that much typed at all. So hopefully next one will be longer. **

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
